Graph this system of equations and solve. $y = 4 x + 2$ $-3x-y = 5$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ $\llap{-}2$ $\llap{-}3$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}5$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}7$ $\llap{-}8$ $\llap{-}9$ $\llap{-}10$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ $\llap{-}2$ $\llap{-}3$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}5$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}7$ $\llap{-}8$ $\llap{-}9$ $\llap{-}10$ Click and drag the points to move the lines.
Answer: The y-intercept for the first equation is $2$ , so the first line must pass through the point $(0, 2)$ The slope for the first equation is $4$ . Remember that the slope tells you rise over run. So in this case for every $4$ positions you move up $1$ position to the right. $4$ positions up from $(0, 2)$ is $(1, 6)$ Graph the blue line so it passes through $(0, 2)$ and $(1, 6)$ Convert the second equation, $-3x-y = 5$ , to slope-intercept form. $y = -3 x - 5$ The y-intercept for the second equation is $-5$ , so the second line must pass through the point $(0, -5)$ The slope for the second equation is $-3$ . Remember that the slope tells you rise over run. So in this case for every $3$ positions you move down (because it's negative) $1$ position to the right. $3$ positions down from $(0, -5)$ is $(1, -8)$ Graph the green line so it passes through $(0, -5)$ and $(1, -8)$ The solution is the point where the two lines intersect. The lines intersect at $(-1, -2)$.